


Sore...Everything

by a_static_world



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FLUFF!!, gammahammer - Freeform, i love my soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: "What? Does that feel good?"





	Sore...Everything

se

Bruce Banner was a shit liar, and Thor knew it.  
He’d been brushing him off with a terse “I’m fine” all week, brow more and more furrowed each time he left the lab. Some new project Stark had been bragging about for months, one that made him crow with joy as the knots in Banner’s shoulders grew knots of their own. Thor had barely even spoken to his boyfriend, aside from “goodnight” before he crashed and “I love you” before he left. So naturally, the only solution was to make him stay.

When Thor woke up the next morning, Bruce was already dressed. Well, he was what Thor liked to call “Banner-dressed,” which meant a pair of faded (“they’re well loved!”) black jeans and one of Thor’s sweatshirts. It took all of two seconds for him to move from the bed to Banner’s side, plastering himself against his back and humming slightly. Bruce attempted to slip away, but Thor’s biceps kept him firmly in place. “Thor, I’ve gotta go, Tony’s waiting-”  
“Stark can fuck off,” Thor grumbled, burying his face into the smaller man’s shoulder. “Never get to see you anymore.”  
Bruce raised his hand and placed it on Thor’s head, leaning back into his boyfriend’s solid warmth. “I know, and I miss you. But it’ll only be a couple more- _holy shit_ ”  
Thor brought his hands to Bruce’s shoulders and began to knead softly, a small smile playing around his lips as Bruce started making those sounds.

The ones that drove Thor absolutely nuts.

“What? Does that feel good?” Thor pressed his thumbs harder into the slim shoulders, feeling the tension-and Bruce’s desire to leave-melt away.  
“Fuck, Thor,” Bruce groaned, tipping his head back and melting like butter in his hands.  
Thor smiled again, lips moving to meet neck as his hands continued to knead and roam. 

“Banner, why aren’t youuohshitshitshitshit-” Tony’s welding-goggles-clad face suddenly appeared on the TV screen, causing Thor and Bruce to jump apart, Thor hauling ass to the corner of the room where Stark couldn’t see his extremely naked body.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m going, I’m leaving, I’m scarred for life.” The monitor blinked off and Tony’s face disappeared, leaving awkward silence in his wake.  
Thor smirked from his corner, chiseled form leaning suggestively against the ecru wall.  
“Where were we?”  
“Thor, if you don’t get over here and rub my fucking shoulders we’re gonna have a problem.”  
Thor obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo  
> i really love writing these short little one-shots
> 
> edit: send me your prompts/ships on insta! @a_static_world

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo  
> I really like writing these short little one-shots  
> feel free to request ships and/or prompts!


End file.
